


Please

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, Hale Pack Hallucinations, Post Death Cure, Stiles is Terra, except newt, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tricked Lydia to poison everybody with wolfsbane. It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rolling around in my head for a while... I hate myself for it.   
> Lemme kno if you want to see any fics from these shows:  
> Teen Wolf  
> The Flash/Arrow/Supergirl  
> The Librarians  
> Maze Runner Series  
> etc.  
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

The Hale pack was trapped in the loft.

Peter had used Lydia to drug them all, knocking them out and locking them in.

They thought that they just had to wait, which they did, but it was so much worse. About an hour in, the hallucinations started.

“No.” Derek whimpered, and suddenly everybody was surrounded by fire. They were in the Hale House, and Derek’s family were standing in front of them, yelling about how they were disappointed in Derek, he had failed them as a family member. He was separated from the pack, like there was an invisible wall forcing them to stay back.

“Derek, it’s not real!” Stiles shouted. Everybody else was shouting encouragements, as well.   
When the hallucination ended, the invisible wall came back down. Stiles and the others ran forward, surrounding Derek with hugs.

“What the hell was that?” Scott asked, and Stiles frowned.

“It was obviously a hallucination of his worst nightmare, and I’m guessing we all saw it because of the pack bonds, also the fact that we were poisoned with a special type of wolfsbane.”

“What do you mean, Stiles?” Erica asked, panic bleeding into her voice.

“I mean…” she thought about it. “I mean that Peter isn’t letting us out of here until all of us have hallucinated our worst nightmares.” She frowned.

Suddenly, they were in the school.

The pack looked around to see a group of teenagers surrounding Erica, seizing on the floor. The group of students had their phones out, and were filming it. Erica was crying, and the pack were throwing themselves at the invisible wall, trying to get to her.

Then, after a few admonishments from her fake parents, the wall came down and the pack went to her. She huddled up with Derek and Boyd, sobbing into their shoulders. After she calmed down, Isaac was next.

His was about his father, and the pack had to watch as he was trapped inside the freezer. The second it was over, Stiles and Derek kept the others back, knowing that he wanted space after being trapped in the small space.

Boyd was after him.   
They were at the ice skating rink.

Boyd saw a flash of his little sister, and he spent the whole time searching for her while his parents and family were yelling at him, accusing him of letting his sister go.

Allison was after that.

Her hallucinations were about her family. Her mom, her aunt, and Gerard, trying to teach her to hurt her friends. She collapsed in tears when it was over, Scott hugging her. By then, Stiles was worried.   
She looked at who was left. Scott, Kira, Liam, Malia, Lydia, and herself.

Lydia stopped. “Oh, no.” She breathed, and Stiles went to her, to be held back by the invisible wall.

“Lydia, what is it?” She asked, and suddenly they were surround by dead bodies. Their bodies. Lydia screamed.

Malia’s was about how she killed her family (even if it was actually the desert wolf) and Kira’s was about her fear of losing control.

Scott’s was about his father, being drunk and yelling at him, while his mom called him a monster. Soon, it was just down to Liam and Stiles. Scott approached her as she paced.

“Stiles, calm down. You can figure out what you’ll see.” He said, trying to calm her.

She turned to face him.   
“Scott, you don’t understand.” She thought back to her time in the Maze. “These hallucinations are about our nightmares.” He looked confused. “I have a lot of nightmares.” He nodded thinking of the Nogitsune.

Then, they heard it. A berserker. Liam was still deathly afraid of them. He spent his hallucination cowering in the corner, the berserker advancing on him. When it was over, Stiles got even more stressed. It was only ten at night, and her hallucination hasn’t started yet.

The others looked at her warily, knowing she was next. After an hour, they started wondering.

“Maybe it didn’t affect you?” Scott offered.

“No, if it didn’t I wouldn’t have been able to see your hallucinations.” Stiles replied, worrying even more. They kept offering suggestions, getting envious when her hallucination didn’t happen.   
At the stroke of midnight, their surroundings changed. They were in the middle of a street, with people surrounding them. The pack was moved away from her, by the invisible wall.

“No.” She whispered, recognizing the street. She looked around, seeing the van with Laurence and the pilot in it, yelling at her to get back in the van. She knew to her left she would see Newt, the love of her life. She could feel the gun in the back of her jeans. She laughed, a little wistfully, as the pack observed.

“Of course.” Stiles said, shaking her head. “Of course it would be this.”

“Stiles, what is this?” Derek asked, the others confused as well.

“Might as well get it over with.” She turned and faced Newt. She walked forward.

“Hey, Newt. It’s me, Terra. You remember me, right?” She asked, the pack watching.

“I bloody remember you, Ter. You came to see me at the Palace, rubbed it in that you ignored my note. I can’t go completely crazy in a few days.” Newt snapped at her, and she barely held back a wince.

It had been a few years, but his words still stung.

“Then why are you here? Why are you with them?” She asked, sounding more curious then worried this time. Newt looked at the cranks.

“I don’t know, Ter. It comes and goes, I can’t explain it. Sometimes I can’t control myself, barely know what I’m doing, but usually it’s just like an itch in my brain, throwing everything off, just enough to bother me, and make me angry.” Newt replied, seeming calmer.

“You seem fine right now.” Terra replied, ignoring the questions the pack was shouting.

“Yeah, well, the only reason I’m with these guys from the Palace is because I don’t know what else to do. They’re fighting, but they’re also a group. You find yourself alone, you’ll find yourself bloody dead.”

Terra knew she couldn’t change it, but she had to try.

“Newt, come with me this time. We can take you somewhere safer, somewhere better, to…”

Newt laughed, making everybody wince. When he did, his head twitched in an odd way. “Just get out of here, Ter. Get away.”

“Newt, come with me.” Terra begged, “I’ll tie you up if it makes you feel better.”

Newt’s face hardened. “Just shut up, you shuck traitor! Didn’t you read my note? You can’t do one last thing for me? Gotta be the hero, like always. I hate you! I’ve always hated you!”

She kept her face deliberately blank, but the pack knew she was being hit hard with her friend’s verbal blows. Newt blamed her, after that.

“You could’ve stopped when the first Creators died. You could’ve figured out a way, but no! You had to keep going, keep saving the world, be the hero. Then you came to the Maze and never stopped. All you care about is yourself! Admit it! Gotta be the one people remember, the one people worship! We should’ve thrown you down the box hole!”   
Scott remembered the conversation she told him about, between Stiles and her father, back when Gerard took her. _“I’m not a hero.”_ She had said.

Newt was visibly shaking with rage, and he started walking towards her.

“I’m gonna blast him!” Laurence yelled, “Get out of the way!”

Terra turned to the van. “Don’t! It’s just me and him! Don’t do anything!” She turned back to Newt. “Newt, stop. Just listen to me. I know you’re okay in there, enough to hear me out.”   
“I hate you Terra!” Newt screamed in her face. “After all I did for you, after everything we went through in that bloody Maze, you can’t do the one and only thing I’ve ever asked you to do? I can’t even look at you right now!”

Terra took a step back, holding back tears. “Newt, you need to stop. They are going to shoot you. Just stop and listen to me. Get in the van, let me tie you up. Give me a chance!”

Newt ran at her, knocking her to the ground. The sound of the Launcher going off was heard, and she froze.

“I should rip your shuck eyes out.” Newt said, glaring at her. “Teach you a lesson in stupidity. Why’d you come over here? You expected a bloody hug? A nice sit down to talk about all the good times in the Glade?”   
Terra calmly started to inch her hand towards her gun, resigned to her fate.

He started to ask her if she knew about how he got his limp. When he told her, she heard the pack gasp in shock.

Newt grabbed her left hand, the one holding the gun. He pointed it to his head. “Now make amends! Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted _you_ with the note! No one else. Now do it!”   
Terra didn’t try to pull her hand away, unlike last time.

“I can’t, Newt.”   
The pack was shocked about how calm she was.

“Make amends! Repent for what you did!” Newt shouted, then he whispered. “Kill me, you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery.”

“I can’t.”

“I trusted you, Terra, now do it!”

“I can’t!” She shouted back.   
“Kill me or I’ll kill you. Kill me! Do it!”

“Newt…”

“Do it before I become one of them!”

She stared at him, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

“Kill me!” he screamed.

Then, Newt’s eyes cleared, just like last time, as if he had gained one last sliver of sanity. “Please, Ter. Please.”

With her heart falling into a black abyss for the second time, she pulled the trigger. She didn’t close her eyes, this time, and saw the life bleed out of his.

Suddenly, the pack was back into the loft.

They were in shock about what just happened, and Stiles lay in the middle of the room, numb to the world.

After a minute, she stood, calmly taking a breath. She turned to face the pack, who were staring at her, shocked.

“I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow.” She stated, voice hoarse. She calmly walked to the door, knowing it was over.

She opened the unlocked door and left the loft.

She left two days later, headed to New York, to spend some time with Minho, Gally and Fry.

When she arrived, they took one look at her, hugged her, and let her stay for the week.

At the end of the week, she got back home, and ignored any and every attempt at bringing up the events of that night.

If she looked a little extra smug when they saw Peter getting locked up in Eichen House, nobody said a thing.

edn


End file.
